Flame throwers are well known devices to initiate field burns and to aid in military combat. Such devices are typically made for a single purpose of causing the projection of a broad sheet of flame to a target. Existing flame throwers are stand alone devices. Such flame throwers are typically heavy back-pack devices that enable ejecting large swaths of flammable fluid, rather than a thin stream of flammable fluid. Because of their weight and large quantities of flammable fluids typically thought to be necessary, they have not been combined with other hand carried weapons that are capable of independently firing a projectile.
Existing flame throwers are typically equipped with an igniter that ignites a combustible fluid being hurled at a target. No existing flame throwers are also combined with a rifle so that the igniter is muzzle flash. No existing flame thrower provides a structure where the flammable fluid ejected from the flame thrower can be ignited as a consequence of firing a firearm. A structural combination enabling a muzzle-flash igniter is new. Existing flame throwers are not combined with a rifle nor are they ignitable with muzzle flash of a weapon.